Pleasure crafts, in the nature of small power boats and/or sail boats, have been provided with a swim platform for accommodating swimmers for entering and exiting the water while the craft is anchored or free floating. The swim platform is usually at the stern of the craft, but it may also be located along a side or front thereof. A number of devices have been designed in the form of a ladder, or the like, and proposed for attachment to the swim platform and may be extendable into the water and below the surface thereof for assisting in entering or, primarily, for exiting the water and climbing upon the swim platform.
Generally speaking, such devices fall short of providing a reasonably safe means for prevention of slips and falls on the wet surface of the swim platform which can result in severe injury.